infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Hephaestus (Greek Mythology)
One of the Admins charged with overseeing the World Tree Yggdrasil, Hephaestus is the volcanic forge god of the Olympians. He is also a patron god of technology and inventors. He is responsible for the Megaverse and is currently on administrative parole because of his involvement in the epic mess that was The Crash. Description In most Loops with a large human presence, Hephaestus has a fairly average appearance (though by the standards of the physically pristine and sculpted Olympian pantheon, this is 'ugly') and walks with a perpetual limp. He tends to have a thick shaggy beard and likes to wear clothes appropriate for the local tech level and society (a labcoat in the Megaverse). His clothes and skin seem to often be streaked with soot and various grime that comes from hard work on machinery and/or the forge. If he's in a bad mood, he tends to smolder a bit. Reputation Despite his considerable ability, Hephaestus does not have one of the better reputations among the admins, which tends to lead to him getting stuck with jobs no one else wants. Such as being in charge of getting the severely damaged and glitchy Megaverse online. The fact that he is an Olympian is not in his favor as a significant portion of the pantheon, including many of the more notable members, are highly lazy, self-serving, egotistical, spiteful, manipulative, or all of the above. Even his superior coding ability regarding Yggdrasil's systems isn't enough to counteract this stigma. Though this is partly due to the fact that Hephaestus likes to write up experimental coding algorithms. Even though these are done with the intention of aiding repairs to Yggdrasil, and even though they tend to work far more often than not, many admins still see the current situation as no time to be playing around with untested code. Abilities *'Computer Skills': Hephaestus is definitely one of the best coders in Yggdrasil. Which is a good thing as anything less probably wouldn't be able to deal with the myriad of problems in the Megaverse. *'Volcano Powers': Hephaestus is a volcano god, which means he is very powerful. It also means he can have a very dangerous temper if pushed too far. *'Forge Ability': Hephaestus is one of the finest crafters of divine weapons and equipment in the heavens. *'Divinely Skilled Lover': Something Hephaestus put great effort into in order to please his (now estranged) wife. Too bad she couldn't get past his less-than-perfect appearance. Her loss. Relations Rock & Roll: The Anchors of the Classic section of the Megaverse have a friendly relationship with their admin. Hermes: Hephaestus's brother (well, one of them) and usually the first individual Hephaestus calls when he needs a favor. Because if Hermes doesn't have the connections necessary to pull it off, it's unlikely anyone else will. Athena: Hephaestus's sister and probably the most capable of Olympians in the most ways. Hephaestus has said on more than one occasion that he wished he'd been able to marry her instead of Aphrodite (and, yes, that works in Olympian circles. Don't ask). Pandora: The admin assigned to the Transformers branch and Hephaestus's adopted daughter. Supposedly the original incarnation of Pandora, the admin version of her was created in her mortal guise to be an Olympian scapegoat and given the pithos (jar, not box) containing all the ills of the world which she was then cursed with a compulsion to open. Hephaestus and Athena, who had been tasked to create Pandora but not told about the plan, took pity on her and arranged for her ascension. Eros: The son of Aphrodite by Ares, Eros was more-or-less left to fend for himself by his self-absorbed parents. Hephaestus saw this and decided to take it upon himself to raise the young god on his own. He went to his mother during a rebellious period, which eventually ended when he fell in love with the mortal Psyche that Aphrodite held a grudge against. According to Eros, it was Hephaestus who did the most to help him and Psyche become a couple and supported Eros's petition for his mortal love to ascend and join him permanently. He is the admin for a few of the more *ahem* NSFW Loops. Aphrodite: The admin of Eiken. Like many male Olympians (and most male deities for that matter), Hephaestus was absolutely smitten with Aphrodite from the first time he saw her. He was overjoyed that Zeus declared he would be her husband and did everything he could to make her happy. He learned too late that Aphrodite was one of the shallowest deities in all of creation and the only reason they are still married is that she refuses to let him divorce her. Hephaestus hates her with just as much passion as he once loved her and he's had to be talked out of committing deicide a few times. Zeus & Hera: Hephaestus's parents who are both responsible (albeit for different reasons) for the epic amount of suck that was Hephaestus's childhood. He despises them both, but he also has no qualms about using their faults against each other when necessary. Herfjötur, Eir, and Brynhildr: A trio of Valkyries from the Aesir who have been assigned to Hephaestus as both interns and his parole officers. The three have a tendency to flirt with Hephaestus, who is more than happy to return the attention. It is rather heavily implied that they have an ongoing physical relationship as well. Category:Admin Category:Olympian